vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Egwene al'Vere
Summary Egwene al'Vere is a childhood companion of Rand al'Thor and a secondary protagonist in the Wheel of Time series. She is noted in the first book to have potential greater than any seen in the White Tower for the last thousand years, and has exceptional natural talent at learning to use the One Power. She is also a natural Dreamer, receiving visions of possible futures and having natural talent at manipulating Tel'aran'rhiod. She trained with the Aiel Wise Ones and would go on to become the Amyrlin Seat, reunifying the White Tower and serving as a general in the Last Battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 7-B with the One Power, at least High 6-C, likely far higher with Vora's sa'angreal Name: Egwene al'Vere Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (can cut others off from their magic), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Egwene holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut her off from his ability to channel it) and Dream Manipulation (Can ward her dreams to prevent powerful Dreamers from interfering in them). Can nullify existence-erasing attacks and fill gaps in reality with crystal using the Flame of Tar Valon Attack Potency: Human level physically, City level with the One Power (More powerful than Verin using her weak angreal, which allowed her to summon a storm), at least Large Island level+, likely far higher with Vora's sa'angreal (Comparable to Mazrim Taim using Sakarnen) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the One Power (Comparable to Nynaeve and the Forsaken) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level physically, City level with One Power barriers (Can defend against offensive weaves from characters comparable to herself), at least Large Island level+, likely far higher with Vora's sa'angreal Stamina: Very high. Can fight for hours on end without issue while channeling at full capacity. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the One Power. Standard Equipment: Vora's sa'angreal Intelligence: Egwene shows herself to be a capable battlefield commander and an exceptional politician and student. She is able to master skills very quickly after seeing them done, and was able to, with some help, subtly manipulate dozens of women with decades more experience than her. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling the One Power: Egwene is an extremely powerful channeler when compared with most others, although she is not nearly as powerful as the weakest of the Forsaken. She is very skilled at weaving many flows at the same time, allowing her to activate several weaves simultaneously. Her level of skill is noted as being very rare for the most experienced channelers, let alone those who have only been channeling for a couple years like Egwene. Egwene is very talented with Earth, an uncommon trait in female channelers. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, while below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Egwene specifically: *'Cuendillar Creation:' Egwene can transform iron into cuendillar, or heartstone, with flows of Earth, Fire, and Air. Cuendillar, except for the seals touched by the Dark One's presence, is utterly indestructible because it absorbs any force used against it and strengthens itself instead. *'Flame of Tar Valon:' A weave discovered by Egwene that counteracts balefire, a weave of pure creation that nullifies the existence-erasing properties of balefire. It also stabilizes cracks in reality by filling them with crystals, and anyone hit by it turns to crystal from the inside out, killing them. The crystallizing effect is magnified on those who dedicated their souls to the Shadow. Tel'aran'rhiod Manipulation: Egwene can access the world of dreams while sleeping as well as travel there in the flesh via a Gateway-like portal made using the Power. She has demonstrated extreme skill and knowledge of Tel'aran'rhiod, able to duel and match skilled Forsaken such as Mesaana. Her natural talent combined with her extreme willpower allows her to enforce her vision of reality on others. She snapped Mesaana's mind by willing her mind to be broken. *'Dreams of the future:' Egwene sometimes receives dreams that predict the future, but she only knows the certain meaning of some of those dreams. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:The Wheel of Time